I Will Claim Her
by photographer02
Summary: MariaSakura pairing. Update again. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy! Feedback pls! )
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Ok!! I'm new here so this is my first fanfic!!!! You are welcome to read!! But beware; this is Maria / Sakura pairing.so that means f/f pairing. Those who don't like this kind of story.then don't read!! Anyway, I love this pairing..hehehhehehe..Don't know if the rating will go higher or not.so let's put to R to make it safe eh??? Enjoy reading and  
please..feedbacks..lots of feedbacks!!!! Chow!!  
  
Oh yes, if I presented the characters different from their personalities or attitude.forgive me..I'll TRY to make this fanfic enjoyable to read.if I could get some ideas in my head. ^_^!!  
  
Maria was behind a big tree as she watched Sakura silently. The small petite Japanese girl was training with her sword. Maria just stared at her and grins.  
  
She had been watching Sakura for a long time now. She knows her first meeting with Sakura was cruel when Sakura was trying to apologize to her in her room (Maria's) about 'accidentally' making a nuisance on stage when she first arrived at the mansion (Imperial Capital). But after quite some time, when Maria acted as a Prince Charming with Sakura (as Cinderella) in the 'Cinderella' play, she began to realize that Sakura was beautiful up-close. Sure, Sakura can be clumsy and also naïve at most times but besides that she had a long beautiful black (or dark navy blue) hair with a small fair beautiful face. Not to mention she has a beautiful body too, as Maria smirked and lick her lips slowly. Her smirked grew wider when she remembered that she sometimes does some checking out on Sakura when she wore her pink uniform. "Cute ass too I might add." thought Maria as she smirked more and more.  
  
Her thoughts came back to the present, watching Sakura still practicing with her sword in the garden. Maria's face then came to a frown as she remembered that Sumire and a few people always calls her 'unemotional' or 'cold-blooded' (maybe) especially Sumire. "Really?" she thought to herself. "Well then, I just have to prove that this cold-blooded 'beast' have fallen in love! Once I 'claim' her that is!" as Maria slyly walked back to the mansion and think of a way to claim Sakura.  
  
Sakura walked back to the mansion after two hours of training in the garden. "Phew! My arms are so cramped! Better get a quick shower and sleep!" as Sakura walked to her room. As she reached to her room, she opened the door and went inside the dark room. As she just closed the door, suddenly she felt arms going around the waist and pressed its body close to hers. Sakura then screamed.  
  
Tbc.....hehehehehehehe ________________________________________________________________________ Sorry to make it short.but I need you guys opinions..pls send feedbacks!!! Review pls!! 


	2. 2

Previously in chapter 1.  
  
Sakura walked back to the mansion after two hours of training in the garden. "Phew! My arms are so cramped! Better get a quick shower and sleep!" as Sakura walked to her room. As she reached to her room, she opened the door and went inside the dark room. As she just closed the door, suddenly she felt arms going around her waist and pressed its body close to hers. Sakura then screamed.  
  
******************** Chapter 2  
  
"Sakura?" Iris asked looking at Sakura with a surprised yet worried look. She was surprised when Sakura suddenly screamed when she put her arms around Sakura's waist.  
  
"Oh, it's you Iris. You scared me," Sakura said adding with a sigh of relief. Then she turns around and bent down on her knees and look at Iris, putting her hands on Iris' shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly. Iris just smiled shyly and said, "Iris can't sleep just now. Iris came here to see you but you were not here. So, Iris waited for you."  
  
"Oh," Sakura said with a small smile. Then Iris walks backward and turns around. She then ran and jumps on Sakura's bed, starting to hold Jean-Paul tightly to her small body. "Can Iris sleep with you tonight? Iris doesn't want to sleep alone."  
  
Sakura smiled. She then went to the bed and sat besides Iris. "Of course, you can. I just need a quick shower and then we could both go to sleep, okay?" After that, Sakura got up and went to the bathroom and showered. After ten minutes later, Sakura came out wearing pink pajamas and went to the bed and lie besides Iris. Iris then snuggled closer with Jean-Paul in her right arm as Sakura holds Iris softly. Not long after that, they fell fast asleep.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, Maria woke up early and showered. In her mind, she was thinking of a way to 'approach' Sakura. She kept on thinking about Sakura as she dresses up and brushes her short blonde hair. When she left the room, she still kept on thinking of Sakura but as she started to realize how long she thought about her, she groaned. 'Great, even thinking how to claim her could be so hard! Oh boy!' thought Maria gloomily as she entered the big dining hall. There she saw Sumire sitting down drinking her hot herbal tea.  
  
"Good morning Sumire," Maria greeted her politely and took a seat in front of Sumire.  
  
"Well, morning to you Maria," said Sumire as she smirked slightly.  
  
They sat there with a slight uncomfortable silence. Then Sumire started praising herself of how good and beautiful and talented she is and how her fans adore her. She suddenly asked Maria with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Maria dear, you do know that you have a lot of fan and admirers out there, don't you have any interests in them?"  
  
"No sorry. I mean, I love having fans but I don't have any 'feelings' for them," Maria said with a slight shrugged.  
  
But Sumire just laughed and slightly sneered at Maria.  
  
"Oh right, I remembered. You are a 'person' who has no emotions in you. I forgot that you don't fall in love with anyone! Hahahaha!"  
  
Maria got so fed up but quietly stood up from her sit and turned to leave the dining hall. She could still hear the echo of Sumire's mocking laughter behind her. Before she leaves the hall, she turned her head sideways.  
  
"Well, I guess you just don't know me well enough, Sumire!"  
  
Maria then left the dining hall, leaving a slightly surprised Sumire behind.  
  
**********  
  
Later in the morning in Sakura's bedroom.  
  
Sakura starts to stir from her sleep. She slowly opens her eyes and look at her nearby window. She realized that it was morning and silently yawns. She then looks down where she held Iris, who was still sleeping soundly. Sakura smiled and gently loosen her grip around the small girl and quietly got up and left the bed. She then went to the bathroom and took a shower. Not long after that, she came out from the bathroom and begins to wear her usual kimono clothes. As she was dressing, she looks outside the window again. It was a bright and sunny day.a gay day. She smiles a little and finished dressing up. Then she went to the bed and gently wakes Iris up.  
  
"Iris.Iris, wake up," Sakura said softly as she gentle awaken the small girl.  
  
"Umm.Iris doesn't want to wake up," said Iris as she tried to go under the blanket.  
  
Sakura laughed a little and tries to wake the small girl again.gently but firmly.  
  
"Come on Iris. Better wake up!"  
  
Several seconds later, Iris gave in and grumbled a little. She picked Jean- Paul up and got out from the bed sleepily.  
  
"Okay okay, Iris is awake!" said Iris mumbling.  
  
Sakura smiled as she watches the small girl, opening her bedroom's door and made her way out so she could go back to her bedroom. Sakura lightly shook her head as she makes her bed. Once her room is tidy, she finally makes her way to go out of her bedroom. But after she closes the door and turns, she nearly jumped to see Maria standing a bit too closer to her.  
  
tbc 


	3. 3

Previously in Chapter Two.  
  
Sakura smiled as she watches the small girl opening her bedroom's door and made her way out so she could go back to her bedroom. Sakura lightly shook her head as she makes her bed. Once her room is tidy, she finally makes her way to go out of her bedroom. But after she closes the door and turns, she nearly jumped to see Maria standing a bit too closer to her.  
  
******************** Chapter Three  
  
"Eep!" said Sakura after seeing Maria.  
  
Maria tries to hide her smile. She wanted to meet the girl and maybe try to talk to her.or do something.with her. And when she saw Sakura coming out from her bedroom, she thought that this was a good opportunity to not miss. Yet, she couldn't resist sneaking behind the girl and standing 'a bit' closer to the girl. She could even capture the girl's lips by just moving forward and not moving her entire body. Still, she keeps herself controlled..but it was a bit rewarding to see Sakura a bit 'jumpy'. It was cute.  
  
"Well, good morning Sakura," said Maria politely.  
  
Sakura calm down a little and looks at Maria. To her, Maria is a great and talented actress. She was also great in battles.no doubt about that. She had heard stories especially from Sumire that Maria were a cold-blooded and heartless 'monster' before. Well, Sakura somehow feels that it was not entirely true though she admits that Maria can be a bit scary at times but still believes that Maria is a good person from the inside.  
  
"Oh, good morning Maria," said Sakura as she bowed slightly to the older girl.  
  
Maria just stared at her, trying to stop herself from pulling the shorter girl roughly to her and ravage her endlessly. 'Breathe Maria.breathe,' thought Maria.  
  
"It looks like a great day today. Is there any plans for you today?" asked Maria.  
  
"Oh! No no.no plans. Why?" asked Sakura and couldn't help asking the older girl why. She sees something when she looks and Maria.like a hungry-look. But she's not that sure.  
  
"Oh, no reason. I thought I would like to bring you to the city today. You know, just walking. Maybe go to the carnival or something," said Maria casually. 'And alone,' she added silently.  
  
Sakura starts to blink a bit. To be honest, she and Maria are not that close though they are polite to each other and all. If they do go out, it's always with the other team mates. 'Maybe she wants to get to know me or something,' though Sakura naively.  
  
"I would love to go with you. Would you like to go now?" asked Sakura politely.  
  
"Oh yes. The faster we leave, the better it will become," said Maria with a small smirk on her face.  
  
Sakura smiled, never really know the real meaning of what Maria said to her. She just walks with Maria and never realizes how close the older girl was walking beside her. They went out of the mansion and start walking along the crowds in the city.  
  
As they were walking, they talk for awhile. Sakura smiled, loving the thought that she would get to know Maria, one of her team mates better. Though she couldn't help seeing something in Maria's eyes.like how Ohgami looks at her sometimes. But then again, she's too naïve to know what it is. And as for Maria, well.she's just going to make it 'a bit' obvious to the younger girl that she wants her. And knowing that Sakura is pretty innocent about love or so.it makes it even more interesting for Maria.  
  
tbc 


	4. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

Photographer02


End file.
